Cat and Robbie and Frosting
by mayleebaby28
Summary: Cat and Robbie decide to bake a cake. Co written by my best friend. One shot! Rated T for a little saucyness. XD


"The Cake is done, Robbie!" Cat yelled as she pulled the red velvet cake out of the oven.

"Okey dokey, artichoky." Robbie said as he gathered the ingredients for the frosting. It was Cat's red velvet recipe and Robbie's confetti frosting; the two had decided to make a day of baking.

"Okay, how do we make the frosting?" Cat wondered as she looked over Robbie's shoulder.

"Okay, just mix these together, I'll do the rest." Robbie said.

"Okay." Cat responded. Robbie turned his back for a few moments to put the cake on the counter when Cat spoke again. "Umm, Robbie?" She asked

"Yeah?"

"I made a mess." She said softly as Robbie turned around to see her covered in the frosting ingredients.

"Cat! What happened?" Robbie yelled.

"Don't yell at me! It was an accident, I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Actually, I think you missed a spot." He dabbed her nose with some of the frosting that had actually been stirred together. Cat blinked, surprised at her friend's actions. "We can make more." Robbie pat her head and began to remix the ingredients. "There, see? It's like it never happened." He said brushing some frosting off of Cat's cheek.

"Hey, Robbie. You forgot something." She took a small bit of frosting and poked his nose. "Now we're even." She smiled.

They started throwing frosting at each other, well, until the bowl was empty. Then they started laughing together. Cat went up to Robbie and took some frosting off of his cheek and ate it.

"You know, I think I make some pretty good frosting." Cat smiled.

"It's not nearly as good without cake." Robbie took a slice of cake and smushed it in Cat's face. It was difficult to see where her hair ended and the cake began.

"Oh, you're so mean!" Cat crossed her arms, turned around, and pouted.

"Oh, Kitty Cat, I'm sorry." He began to apologize until she turned back around and smushed cake in his face.

"You fell for it." She smiled.

"Okay that was mean." Robbie said.

"You started it." Cat responded

"Yeah and now I'm gonna finish it." Robbie said as he began to throw more cake at her. But Cat ducked and the cake hit her brother instead. He stood up from his spot sitting in the doorway.

"Oh, Dougie, I'm sorry. Mom, can you hose Dougie off in the back yard?" Cat yelled through the door way as she gently pushed him to the living room.

"Sorry, Cat, I didn't mean for it to-" Robbie stopped talking when a chunk of cake hit him in the face. "I deserved that." He mumbled, wiping the cake from his eyes.

"Yes, you did." Cat said. "Now help me clean this mess up."

"Okay," Robbie said. They both started to clean the kitchen. Robbie kept glancing over at Cat, and a couple of times she would see him. Robbie didn't say anything, but he just kept thinking to himself I wish I could ask her out. She's just so cute.

"Hey Robbie." Cat said, giggling.

"Yeah, Cutie?" He asked casually.

"You have frosting on your lip." She said, giggling more.

"Where?" He asked, poking his tongue out of the right corner of his mouth.

"Right here." Cat stood on her toes and kissed him. He couldn't believe this. Fireworks were going off in his head. "Frosting, yum." Cat said, licking her own lips.

"Yeah, frosting." Robbie said, almost frozen. Then he grabbed her and started to kiss her more and more, picking her up and setting her on the counter. They were making out, but Robbie wasn't even sure what was happening. It was just like something took over him and he didn't want to stop.

"Robbie." Cat pulled back from him.

"What? What's wrong? I'll kill it." He said quickly.

"You got cake on the back of my leg." She said, trying to brush the cake bits from where his strong hand had lifted her, on the back of her knee.

"Oh, sorry. Maybe we should wash up a little." He mumbled, seeing the red velvet on his hands.

"I agree." Cat said. "Do you want to take a shower here? She asked.

"Sure." Robbie shrugged.

"Well, you know, it might save time and water if we just take one together." She suggested.

"Okay." Robbie said anxiously. He had never really been this spontaneous with someone before. The two of them rushed up the stairs, Robbie chasing Cat as she squealed. Before they knew what was happening, they were staring at each others bodies for the first time. The water was steaming up the room as the two just stood in the shower, unmoving. Robbie grabbed the washcloth and wiped some frosting off of Cat's arm nervously.

Cat smiled and said, "Your hairs' cute when it's wet."

"Thanks," Robbie said, "Do you want me to help you was yours?"

"Sure." Cat said happily.

"I never noticed how thick your hair was."

"Robbie?" Cat asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who do you like?"

"Well, um, I'm not sure? Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." She said.

"Oh." He mumbled, running his fingers through Cat's long red locks. They continued their shower in comfortable silence. After, Robbie took a big towel and wrapped it around both of them. He enjoyed the feeling of her warm body pressed against his. After putting their clothes back on, the two were cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Cat." He said abruptly.

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

"Really?" She responded.

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh, Robbie!"

"What?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, anything."

"Well, I like you too." Cat whispered.

"You do?" Robbie said cheerfully.

"Yeah." She said. Robbie just couldn't help himself. Knowing she liked him and he liked her, he just had to, he just had to kiss her. After he backed away, he asked, "Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you, umm, go out with me?"

"That's a dumb question. Of course I will." She said happily. Robbie could barely contain his joy. He jumped around and shouted random things. He took Cat's face in his hands and kissed her.

"Tonight, Nozu, 8. I'll pick you up." He said.

"That sounds swell." She laughed as he danced out of her house.

**AN: So I wrote this with my best friend. If there are some little awkward moments in there, it's probably her. We were just bored one day and we wrote this together. If you have questions about things that might not make sense, just ask I can clear them up. I still think this is really good for the two of us. Review! :) 3**


End file.
